


A Second Hand Emotion

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Frotting, M/M, Matchmaker Mokuba, past Atem/Kaiba Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It's been years since the Pharaoh left for the last time, and the friends have all gone their separate ways.  Jounouchi wins a Kaiba-sponsored tournament that involves a dinner with Kaiba at his mansion.  Despite the awkwardness of the dinner, things take a slight turn for the romantic and soon they're realizing they're really not so different.  But is their newfound attraction convenience, or something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My big project for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Big Bang! Set after Dark Side of Dimensions, (spoiler) after Kaiba visits the realm of the Pharaoh.

Kaiba Seto sat back in his private box overlooking the duel field of his latest tournament, one eyebrow arched as the announcer proclaimed Jounouchi Katsuya the winner of the tournament. That was something Kaiba had not expected. Making it to second place had to have been a matter of luck for Jounouchi, but winning? Maybe it had been a long time since Kaiba had watched Jounouchi's duels. Maybe he really had learned some skills on the dueling circuit.

The announcement of the winner meant Kaiba had to get moving. It was time for him to come down and congratulate him. What a laugh. Never in his life had he considered congratulating Jounouchi on his dueling. The high speed elevator swooped him down to the dueling arena, where he passed below the stage to emerge directly in the center of it. The roar of the crowd when he rose up was familiar music to his ears. And once again, they were all cheering for him, their champion forgotten.

"Citizens of Domino! Duelists! Kaiba Corporation is proud to crown Jounouchi Katsuya the winner of the Kaiba Corp Celebrity Cup." Ignoring the fact that the biggest dueling celebrity turned down his invitation to join.

He walked up to an awed Jounouchi and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, raising his arm to the cheers of the audience. "Not only has he won the bragging rights of being the number one duelist from the Celebrity Cup, but he's also won one million yen and the opportunity to an exclusive dinner with me to learn my dueling secrets." The crowd roared again.

"I'll just take the money," Jounouchi muttered.

"I'm not any happier about it than you," Kaiba said, quiet enough for his head mic to miss. He smiled again for the crowd, squeezing Jounouchi's shoulder to tell him to do the same.

"Jounouchi and the other duelists will be in the Duelist Lobby ready for photos and signatures." He tugged Jounouchi towards his elevator. Firecrackers went off as the two of them sank below the stage, the shouts of the audience following them underground.

"I'm signing things?"

"If they bring them," Kaiba said, letting go of Jounouchi. "But the photos are mandatory. It was part of the sign up requirements."

"I knew I should've read those."

"As always, you continue to surprise me with your incompetence."

"God, can you take a chill pill for like, two minutes?"

Kaiba looked him dead in the eyes. "No."

He ushered Jounouchi down a corridor to another elevator that would take them to the Duelist Lobby. "You've got half an hour before security will come get you. It will seem longer, but it isn't. They will escort you to my office where you can pick up your check and we'll make arrangements for the dinner. Anything else?"

Jounouchi was in a bit of a whirl, still reveling from his victory. "Is the dinner mandatory?"

"Yes." The distaste was clear in the set of Kaiba's lips. "Unfortunately. There will be photographs for proof, so it has to happen."

The elevator door opened to the sound of murmuring voices. Some of the duelists were already there.

"This is your stop," Kaiba said, all but pushing Jounouchi out of the elevator. Jounouchi looked back, a little stunned, but Kaiba just smirked at him as the elevator doors shut, leaving Jounouchi at the mercy of a hundred fans.

It was half an hour later (Jounouchi even checked his phone; how had that only been half an hour?) that security came to escort him back to the private elevator up to Kaiba. Kaiba was sitting at his desk, typing furiously away.

"So, I'm here," Jounouchi said lamely.

Kaiba glanced up at him and nodded to the seat in front of the desk. "I can do Thursday evening at eight, or the following Tuesday. What's your schedule?"

Jounouchi blinked, barely having sat down. "Thursday's fine. I get off at eight, so I might be a bit late."

"I'll send a car for you."

"That's fine, I can just--"

"The car will pick you up at eight, you should arrive by eight fifteen, dinner will be on the table at eight thirty. That gives you fifteen minutes to dress and wash up."

"Dress?"

Kaiba gestured loosely at him. "Something nicer than whatever you wear at work."

"I'll just pack my extra tux then."

"A blazer would be fine."

"I was kidding."

"I was not."

Jounouchi sucked his teeth. "I'll wear what I've got and that's it. I don't need to impress anybody."

"Only the several million followers of my Instagram account, but that's fine," Kaiba said, turned back to his work. He paused just a moment to pull out the check and sign it. "Can you cash this, or do you need it in cash?"

"The places I go probably don't have enough for that," Jounouchi admitted.

"Then take the check for now and bring it back at the dinner. I'll exchange it then."

"Thanks."

Kaiba finally turned to Jounouchi. "That's everything settled then. I'll see you on Thursday." He turned back to his computer and began typing again.

Jounouchi sat there staring at the check in his hand. "So, that's it? Not 'congratulations'? Not 'wow it's been a long time'?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Congratulations on your win. It has been a long time. I'm trying not to say too much or else we'll have nothing to say over dinner. Goodbye."

Jounouchi jammed the check into his pocket and stood. "Yeah, goodbye to you too." His hands in his pockets, he headed to the door to get out of this weird scene.

"Jounouchi?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Kaiba was looking at him full on, very still. "What are you planning with the money? Think about it. I'll see you on Thursday." With that, he turned back to his computer, signifying that the conversation was done. Jounouchi pursed his lips and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Jounouchi was running late. That wasn't necessarily a surprise with him, but against Kaiba's rigid punctuality Jounouchi looked hapless. Work ran late, which meant that, no matter how fast the limo could get to the Kaiba mansion on a clear day, they were stuck in traffic, just missing every light. If the driver was tense, Jounouchi couldn't tell. The partition was up and Jounouchi didn't know how to bring it down to tell the poor guy it was OK. Kaiba probably wouldn't kill him, right?

As the clock inched towards eight thirty, Jounouchi decided to change in the car. After much bending and refolding himself, he was finally dressed in the best clothes he had. It wasn't much -- a nice button down that still had all its buttons and his best pair of jeans -- but it was what he had and dammit, Kaiba was just gonna have to like it. He shook his head. Twenty-six and he still worried what Kaiba would think of him. He wasn't the high school bully anymore, just the super rich president of the company that kind of supplied Jounouchi's livelihood, that's all. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Bastard."

They arrived at the mansion at eight thirty-one and Jounouchi all but sprinted out of the car to make it to the doors. It wasn't that he was worried about impressing Kaiba or anything, he just didn't want to lose out on getting his prize money. Who knew how Kaiba could hold it over him if he didn't show up? That was all.

A butler escorted him to the dining room where a long table stretched out, place settings set for three. Kaiba was already seated at the head of the table, and at the other end sat Mokuba, beaming at him the minute he showed up.

"Hey, Jounouchi! Long time, no see!"

He smiled back, still stunned at seeing Mokuba. Here he was, a full on adult, nearly as tall as his brother. Jounouchi still pictured him as a kid.

"I didn't see you at the tournament," he said, in lieu of something intelligent to say. Smooth.

"I wish I'd been there. I was up to my ears in Kaiba Corp stuff while Seto was enjoying himself." He grinned at his brother, as big and toothy as he used to smile.

Kaiba took a sip of water. "It was a very predictable tournament. You didn't miss much."

Jounouchi pressed his lips together. Dueling in it hadn't felt predictable. But then, that was Kaiba, always gotta be above everything.

The dinner was already on the table, as Kaiba had said it would be, plates covered with silver domes to keep it warm. At least Kaiba had waited dinner on him. Another servant came around and took away the domes to reveal a beautifully cooked steak. That was a thing about the Kaibas he'd forgotten. They ate very Western style compared to him. Must have been how they were raised. Not that he thought much about that, or them. Yeah.

"Is everything to your liking?" Kaiba asked, as a third servant came around pouring glasses of wine for the three diners.

"It looks great," Jounouchi said. It not only looked great, but it smelled divine. He was starving.

"Mokuba thought we should start with the main course since you were just coming off work."

Jounouchi stole a glance at Mokuba only to see him roll his eyes and hide a smile in his wineglass. Huh.

"Well, thanks. It all looks great."

They ate in silence, the only sound in the room was that of cutlery on plates. Occasionally, Mokuba asked Jounouchi about how his duel went or how Yugi was doing. When Yugi was raised, Kaiba seemed almost interested in the conversation, otherwise he stayed on his phone, eating in small bites as he tapped and scrolled.

Mokuba leaned forward and stage whispered to Jounouchi. "He's always on his phone at dinner. The Kaiba Corp social media pages only update when he's not working."

Jounouchi laughed and looked over at Kaiba. Kaiba didn't seem to be paying attention to them.

"I'm surprised you're not in charge of that," Jounouchi said to Mokuba.

“I used to be, but lately he's taken it over." Mokuba shrugged. "We take turns. I handle most of the photos. Speaking of which, I need to get one of the two of you." He pulled out his phone. "Seto, pretend you're paying attention to us."

Kaiba looked up right at Jounouchi. "I'm supposed to be giving you tips on how I duel, but if you haven't learned any by now, there's nothing I can do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jounouchi said.

"I can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Got it! Perfect," Mokuba said, immediately posting the picture of the two of them looking to be in civil conversation.

"Fuck you, Kaiba," Jounouchi said, with less force than he expected to have in it.

"That sounds unpleasant, no thank you," Kaiba said, turning back to his phone.

Jounouchi pressed his lips together. Kaiba shouldn't still be getting under his skin. It'd been years since they even spoke to each other, and yet here they were, falling back into the same taunting patterns as if they'd never stopped.

The rest of the dinner was silent, a negative energy over the table. Even Mokuba didn't try talking again. When the meal was over and dessert was served, Kaiba finally put away his phone.

"Did you bring the check with you?"

Jounouchi blinked, momentarily whiplashed from the suddenness with which he'd spoke. "Uh, yeah, I did."

"Good. We'll exchange it after dinner."

"OK."

That was all the conversation that lasted at the table until dessert was cleared and Kaiba stood up.

"Follow me to my office," Kaiba said. Jounouchi dutifully followed, the check in his pocket where he'd tucked it before changing.

Kaiba's office was on the second floor, a giant monstrosity of a room that didn't seem to be Kaiba's style at all. It was all dark wood paneling that seemed to absorb any light that came into it. Even the strong overhead light barely illuminated more than the desk where Kaiba sat, rustling through a drawer. Jounouchi sat in the chair opposite him, feeling the room press in on him.

Kaiba pulled out a stack of bills and began to count them, sorting them into stacks until he reached the full amount.

"Is there anything else you need?" he said, not looking up from voiding his check.

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure I'm good." He collected the money, stuffing it into different pockets.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Jounouchi stared at him. "That's not really any of your business."

Kaiba shrugged. "I'm curious."

Jounouchi looked past Kaiba at the giant window behind him that probably brought in lots of light during the day. "Pay off some debts, maybe get a better apartment. I don't know."

Kaiba made a noise of satisfaction and stood. "I'll have my chauffeur take you back to your apartment."

"Thanks, Kaiba." Jounouchi followed him to the door. "You haven't changed much."

Kaiba snorted. "Do any of us really change?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "You're still a jerk."

"And you're still second rate. You did fine in the tournament, but your reliance on luck doesn't pay off. I could still beat you blindfolded."

"Is that why you haven't dueled anyone in, like, years? No challenge?"

"My only challenge retired to make his own games," Kaiba said bitterly. Jounouchi couldn't help feel a bit sorry for Kaiba. Yugi had moved on to new things and Kaiba really hadn't.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You really think you're some sort of challenge, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi puffed up. "Yeah I do. What about it?"

Kaiba just looked at him oddly for a moment. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Jounouchi, just a light touch on the lips, but enough to be noticed. Jounouchi just stared as Kaiba pulled away.

"Keep telling yourself that," Kaiba said, then left the room, leaving Jounouchi standing there, too stunned to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba Seto sat back in his office chair, staring at a space somewhere to the left of Mokuba, who was seated across from him spinning in his chair.

“Big brother, what is it? You've been distracted all day today.”

“I'm not distracted, I'm… thinking.”

Mokuba stopped spinning, catching himself fast, his shoes skidding into the low pile carpet. “A new game idea?”

Kaiba pressed his lips together. “Not exactly.”

Mokuba sighed exaggeratedly. “Then what? You've been this way for days now. Just spacing on me.”

Kaiba frowned. “How do you call someone back when you don't know that you want to see them again?”

Mokuba cocked his head. “Like, socially?”

“Yes.”

“Why don't you want to see them? Who is it?”

“That's not the issue, Mokuba.”

Mokuba scrunched his nose at his brother. “Well it'd be easier if I knew who.” He paused, then grinned. “Oh my god, you've got a crush on Jounouchi.”

“Mokuba.”

“Don't ‘Mokuba’ me, I'm right, aren't I?”

Kaiba frowned harder, though he couldn't stop the faint color that crawled up his neck.

Mokuba leaned on the desk. “What happened?”

“It's not important.”

“You want to talk to him but you won't, so it must've been something.”

“Just to do with the tournament.”

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Don't lie to me. What happened?”

Kaiba sighed. “I kissed him. And left. That's all.”

Mokuba smiled a Kaiba smile. “You just left? Didn't give him time to say something?”

“No. There was nothing to say.”

“There is a lot to say!”

“I don't enjoy his company,” Kaiba said. “I have absolutely no desire to be around him.”

“But you kissed him.”

“Yes. And I don't know why.”

“Um, gee, maybe because you two have been fight-flirting since I was ten?”

Kaiba’s eyes narrowed. “Mokuba.”

“Well, you have!” Mokuba flopped back in his chair. “Was it good?”

“Was what good?”

“The kiss.”

“It was perfunctory.”

“Oh my god. Not even a real kiss.”

“It was real.”

Mokuba shot him a skeptical look. “Sure it was.”

Kaiba shook his head. “I don't know why I brought this up with you.”

“Who else do you have?”

“My computer.”

“Wow, a real brain trust.”

“It listens better.”

“Rude!” Mokuba stood up. “Well, you keep not talking to Jounouchi and I'll just get back to my work, totally not distracted by the bad kiss you shared.”

Kaiba threw a pen at him. “Leave!”

Mokuba laughed and scooted out of the office, leaving Kaiba alone with his overactive thoughts. He truly had no idea why he had kissed Jounouchi, other than the curiosity of what it would be like. That should have been satisfied, and yet he felt more and more uneasy, as if that simple kiss had unlocked something it shouldn't have. Could he honestly have some sort of romantic feelings towards Jounouchi?

No. He was just losing his mind.

Meanwhile, across Domino….

Jounouchi leaned against the counter in the Kame game shop, watching Yugi taking notes on his new game. “And then he kissed me! Just calm as hell leaned in and kissed me.”

“That's odd,” Yugi said, turning his attention to Jounouchi. “Why?”

“I don't know, that's what's weird about it. He just kissed me and left the room. I didn't see him after that. That butler showed me out to the car and the chauffeur drove me home. I don't know what to do about it. Like, was that a challenge? Is that some kind of rich boy thing?”

Yugi looked down at his notes, pointedly not looking at Jounouchi when he suggested, “Maybe he likes you.”

Jounouchi snorted. “Bastard doesn't like anybody except himself and Mokuba. Did I tell you how he was on his phone all dinner?”

“Yeah, but I mean, maybe he kissed you because he, you know, *like* likes you.”

“Wha--?” Jounouchi stared at Yugi. “You're not serious.”

Yugi shrugged. “I mean, when does Kaiba ever do anything he doesn't mean to?”

Jounouchi plopped back on the counter. “But why? He hates me.”

“Well, he did go out of his way a lot to get you riled up when we were kids. And you kinda went out of your way to challenge him.”

“That's cause he's a jerk who needs to be taken down a peg.”

“Did that ever happen?” Yugi asked, amused.

“No. But that's Kaiba for you.”

“It's been a long time since I've seen him. He doesn't come around much anymore. Maybe he's changed.”

“Didn't seem like it.”

Yugi shrugged. “Still, he kissed you. That's gotta mean something.”

Jounouchi sighed. “I just wish I knew what.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week later that Mokuba took matters into his own hands.

He found his brother in his home office and bounded in.

"I'm gonna invite some friends over," Mokuba said.

"All right," said Kaiba, not looking away from his screen.

"And I'm gonna throw a huge party."

"Sure."

Mokuba frowned. "We're going to have an orgy in the dining room. You're not invited."

"Thank you."

Mokuba flopped down into the chair opposite his brother. "You're hopeless when you're working, you know that?"

"Yes."

"I just said I was gonna have an orgy and you didn't say anything."

"Cover everything in plastic," Kaiba said. "It'll be easier to clean."

Mokuba grinned. "You were listening!"

"Amazingly, Mokuba, I can concentrate on more than one thing at a time."

"Cool. Then you don't mind me inviting Jounouchi."

"It's your orgy." Kaiba froze. "What."

"To my party. I figured I'd invite Yugi, and Jounouchi, and them over to try out our new VR tech. You know, free beta testers."

"There's no reason to invite Jounouchi," Kaiba said, hurriedly. "And Yugi's always busy."

"He won't be busy for me," Mokuba said, very blasé. "He's just busy for you because you want to duel him all the time."

"We haven't dueled in years."

Mokuba shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna invite them over. See who comes. Put them on my hit list if they don't. You know."

Kaiba looked at him dead on. "Mokuba, if this is some sort of elaborate plan to get me to talk to Jounouchi about what happened, it's not going to work."

"Why won't it?"

"Because I'll be busy. All day."

"You don't even know when it is!"

"Extremely busy."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "Seto."

Kaiba met him with the same intensity. "Mokuba."

They sat there, each silently staring the other down. Kaiba had never lost this game to any of his subordinates or fellow businessmen, but Mokuba was quite a different story. Mokuba could look him right in the eye and win.

"I'm inviting Jounouchi, and you're gonna talk to him about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kaiba interrupted.

"I'm not done!" Mokuba leaned forward. "You're going to talk to him if I have to lock you two up somewhere, so help me I'll do it."

Kaiba leaned back, his eyes never leaving Mokuba's. "You wouldn't have the nerve."

Mokuba grinned. "Try me, big brother."

With that, Mokuba stood up and left, pulling out his phone to call Yugi. He was halfway down the stairs when Yugi answered.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! It's me, Mokuba! How are things?"

"Hi, Mokuba. How did you get my number?"

"I have ways," Mokuba said nonchalantly. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over some time and hang out. We've got a new VR game I think you'd love, and you could try it here. Plus, I'd love to see what you're working on. Who knows? We could do a joint project some time, too!"

"Mokuba?" Yugi's voice was tentative. "Is everything OK? You're kind of... babbling."

"Everything's fine. I just wanted you to know what we've got to offer so you'll say yes. You'll say yes, won't you?"

"Um, sure, if it's not a time I have to watch the shop. When were you thinking--?"

"That's great, Yugi, really swell." Mokuba plopped himself in front of his Kaiba Corp laptop, ready to schedule the date. "Say, are you still hanging out with Jounouchi? He was over here the other night. Won my brother's tournament and everything."

"Yeah, we're still friends."

"Awesome. You should invite him over, too. And any of your friends who want to come! It's my party, so I'm down for whoever."

Yugi was silent.

"Yugi?"

"Mokuba. Does Kaiba know you want to invite Jounouchi?"

"Of course, he does, I told him. Besides, he can go work or whatever when he doesn't feel like playing host."

"Oh. OK." Yugi was silent for a while. "Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this about what happened last week?"

"Oh? Did something happen last week?" Mokuba asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, maybe it's not my place to be talking about it."

"Oh my god. Yes, Yugi, this is about last week. I know what happened, and honestly, I'm really happy about it because finally Seto's showing interest in something that isn't just work or you. Though I'm a bit surprised it wasn't you. But whatever."

"Is this a set up?"

"It sure is."

"I don't know, Mokuba."

"What did Jounouchi say?" he asked. "Did he say it was bad?"

"No, he just said it was weird."

"I'll take weird."

"What makes you think Jounouchi would want to see Kaiba again? I mean, after that."

Mokuba grinned. "Because somebody's been hitting up our Insta lately, and it's not just been for publicity reasons."

"Wow," Yugi said. "Maybe he does want to see him."

"That's the spirit, Yugi! Now, I'll handle my end while you get your friends."

"OK. I just hope you're right about this."

"They just need to talk," Mokuba said. "I mean, really, what's the worst that could happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the party came with little fanfare, with only Yugi and Jounouchi in attendance, but Mokuba was as excited as always, telling them all about the new game system Kaiba Corp was getting ready to release. Their new VR technology could turn an entire house into a virtual world, using the furniture inside as different obstacles and checkpoints. Jounouchi followed along as best he could, but his mind wandered upstairs, wondering if Kaiba was back in that dark office, sitting up there alone and brooding. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. He still had questions he wasn't sure he wanted answers to.

“Where's Kaiba?” Yugi asked, when Mokuba paused for a breath.

“He's working,” Mokuba said. “I told him to come down, but you know how he is.”

“He's probably working on another big project,” Yugi offered, hoping Mokuba would take the hint.

“I doubt it. He hasn't told me about anything new.” Mokuba fired up the VR system. “C'mon, you've got to see this.”

They set up a scavenger hunt game, where each of them had to find and collect ten star tokens hidden within a jungle environment. They set off on their own after Mokuba explained the rules.

“Right now, every place in the house is open to be used. The stars might be in cabinets, up stairs, behind closed doors, anywhere. So search well. The first person who makes it back here and enters their stars wins. Got it?”

They did, and so Mokuba, Yugi, and Jounouchi set off on their different paths through the maze that was now the Kaiba mansion.

Jounouchi headed upstairs first, figuring the best thing would be to work from the top down. Since Mokuba and Yugi had stayed on the ground floor, he had the run of the upstairs to himself.

He found five stars on the third floor inside a dozen empty bedrooms and studies. This was going to be a cinch! He didn't hear any sign of the other two being up on the second floor, so he headed down a flight to it. If there were five stars hidden in these rooms, he'd win this game easy.

Door after door led to nothing, however, and by the time he'd reached the fifth door, he was getting fed up with the game. He opened the door and there sat Kaiba, staring at his screen. He gave no notice that he saw Jounouchi, just pointed to the far corner of the room. There, in the corner, was a star.

“Thanks, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said, snatching it up.

Kaiba started slightly, as if finally realizing just who was there. “I knew someone would be up for it.”

Jounouchi nodded and headed towards the door. Just before he opened it, he sighed and turned around. “Kaiba, I think we oughta talk.”

“There's nothing to say,” Kaiba said stiffly. “It was a mistake. A lapse in judgement.”

“Oh.” Somehow, Jounouchi felt almost disappointed. He had expected some grand denial or some kind of bickering like they always did, but being dismissed like this felt like he was being cheated.

“OK. Well, then, I guess I'll just be going.” He turned back to the door and muttered, “I didn't mind.”

Didn't he? He'd been thinking about it since it happened, first with a kind of shocked numbness, and then with a sort of pleasantness. It was still awkward as hell, but damn if it hadn't been a long time since he'd kissed someone.

He could feel Kaiba staring into his back. “Didn't you?”

“I mean it was weird and kinda awkward,” he said, turning back around. “But like, I don't know. I've had worse.”

“Are you saying it was bad?”

“No? I mean, it was short, so I can't give a full review.”

Kaiba stood and came around his desk, letting the empty distance settle between them. “Do you often review kisses you receive?”

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his head. “Sure, all the time. Got a ten point rating system and everything.”

Kaiba frowned. “And?”

“I give it a three and a half.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “A mere three and a half.”

“Like I said, it was pretty short and I wasn't expecting it at the time.”

“Would you need a longer kiss for a better review?”

“Yeah, something that lasts more than a couple seconds, at least.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Then they came together at once, arms encircling each other as they closed into a kiss.

This one was not as perfunctory as the first. Their lips pressed together roughly until Kaiba opened his mouth, mouthing silently against Jounouchi's lips. Jounouchi squeezed him hard, pressing them closer together. They parted panting, their noses still touching.

“How was that?” Kaiba asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Eight point five,” Jounouchi said. “On account of you pulling away too soon.”

“I can fix that.”

Kaiba backed them up until Jounouchi was against the door, then kissed him again. With something solid behind him, Jounouchi let his hands wander, falling to Kaiba's hips to pull him closer. Kaiba growled into his mouth and rubbed himself against Jounouchi's leg. The friction caused them both to moan, and Jounouchi's hips bucked in response. Their kiss grew wet as their tongues slipped against each other's lips. Kaiba pressed himself against Jounouchi, a hardness growing against Jounouchi's leg. Jounouchi groaned and pulled Kaiba closer, his own erection pressing lewdly against him.

Kaiba suddenly pulled away, taking a step back and out of Jounouchi's arms. He sank to his knees and tugged at Jounouchi's zipper.

OK, this wasn't happening. Jounouchi was trapped in some kind of very cool but very weird simulation, because Kaiba obviously did not just start sucking his dick. This was some kind of glitch in the VR program or something. Yeah, that was it. Except it felt too good and too real to be virtual. It wasn't semi-solid like the stars he collected. This was one hundred percent a real thing that was happening to him.

He thunked his head back against the door, letting his eyes shut in pleasure as Kaiba licked his cock. Opening his eyes again, just to make sure that, yes, this was still really happening, he looked down at the mop of brown hair that was currently bobbing up and down his dick. Absently, he ran a hand down into Kaiba's hair, stroking it gently, letting his hand just rest on his head as he moved.

“Kaiba,” he croaked, his throat tense. “You're so….” He didn't know what he was saying. He was just babbling as his cock was massaged by Kaiba's tongue. How was he so good at this? Had he practiced? Was there a whole cabinet of secret lovers Kaiba never let on about? Or was Kaiba just naturally good at it like he was good at everything else he did? Jounouchi couldn't decide what answer was less weird. It didn't matter, because the tightening in his balls told him he was close.

“Kaiba, I'm gonna--.” He'd barely got the words out before he ejaculated into Kaiba's mouth. He moaned and dropped his head back on the door, the sting of it barely registering.

Kaiba, meanwhile, spit onto the carpet that was somewhere below the jungle plants of the game.

He stood, the tent in his pants obvious. “And what does that rank me?”

Jounouchi raised a hand into an OK sign. “A solid ten. Oh my god.”

Kaiba smirked.

“How did you even? Why did you?”

Kaiba leaned in and kissed Jounouchi again, pressing his erection into Jounouchi's hip. “Because I could.”

Sure, whatever. That was reason enough for Jounouchi. He'd just had his brains blown out, so why not?

“I'm, uh, not so good at it,” Jounouchi said, pressing a leg against Kaiba's erection.

“That's fine,” he said sharply, pulling away slightly.

Jounouchi's hand found Kaiba's crotch and have him a squeeze. “I'm good at some things, though.”

Kaiba leaned back, his eyes searching Jounouchi's face. “All right.” He led Jounouchi back to the desk and sat in it, his long legs gently wrapping around Jounouchi's.

Jounouchi palmed his erection, rubbing it until he found the head of Kaiba's cock. He unzipped Kaiba's pants and pulled it out. Damn, was it nice. He spit in his hand and began to stroke Kaiba.

“That's disgusting,” Kaiba said, his tone amused.

“Well it's that or dry, and trust me, that'd hurt you a lot more than it'd hurt me.”

“I'll take your word for it.” Jounouchi tugged his cock gently and Kaiba let his head drop back, his arms back on the desk to support him.

Jounouchi grinned. He knew he was good at this. There had been several times with Honda back when they were teenagers, and he knew how to do it right. Everyone was a little different though, and a little shot of pleasure ran through him each time Kaiba made noise.

By the time Kaiba had reached his climax, Jounouchi's wrist was starting to hurt a little, but watching Kaiba come apart was worth it. Kaiba was a quiet moaner, his voice catching in his throat and coming out in strangled little cries. He palmed the head of Kaiba's cock and soon his hand was coated in Kaiba's semen.

Kaiba sat panting, his chest rising and falling in a way that made Jounouchi kinda proud. Finally, Kaiba sat back up and cupped Jounouchi's head, kissing him passionately.

“So. Now what?” Jounouchi asked once they pulled apart.

“I see no reason we shouldn't continue this,” Kaiba said, gesturing between them with his free hand. “Whatever this is.”

“That's, yep, a good plan.”

Kaiba snorted. “I think you lost your game.”

“Yeah, well, I think I won something better.”

“Don't get soppy on me. I hate romanticism.”

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I'm gonna swoon into your arms.”

“I'd drop you.”

“Rude!”

They fell quiet, Kaiba sitting in his desk with Jounouchi between his legs, his arms casually draped around Jounouchi's shoulders.

“Should I get back to the party?” Jounouchi asked at the same time Kaiba said, “There's no hurry to go back.” They paused and Kaiba spoke again. “Stay a while.”

“OK,” Jounouchi said.

Eventually, Kaiba pushed him back to get back to his chair, so Jounouchi hopped up on the desk to see what he was working on.

“Is that the house?” Jounouchi asked, looking at Kaiba's monitor.

“It's a map of it, yes. I use it to track where people are.”

“That's a little creepy, Kaiba.”

“It's secure.”

“Whatever you say.”

Kaiba pointed to the screen. "That blue one is Mokuba and over here is Yugi. I have my servants marked in grey, there." Sure enough, colorful dots roamed around the screen.

"How did you get a tracker on Yugi?"

"I didn't. Every guest shows up in red. Possible intruders."

"I feel so loved."

"Hn."

Jounouchi leaned over and placed a kiss on Kaiba's temple. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"You should get back down to Mokuba's party," Kaiba said. "I have some work to do."

"I thought you wanted me to stay."

"You did. That was enough."

Jounouchi shook his head. "Whatever, Kaiba. I'll go back down."

"Jounouchi."

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Kaiba tapped a few keys and suddenly the room burst with virtual stars. "Capture those and enter them in. Show up Mokuba for a minute."

Jounouchi grinned as he collected them. "Sure thing, Kaiba. Just for you."

Kaiba shook his head in amusement as Jounouchi went out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Two nights later, around midnight, Kaiba stumbled into his room, locking the door behind him before crashing onto his bed. He felt light in a way he hadn't for a long time. What practical parts of his mind were still functioning would later thank whatever forces for not having a depressive effect from alcohol. He pulled his phone from his pocket, blinking at the bright screen in the darkness of the room. He quickly scrolled through his contacts. Names flashed by in a blur. He finally settled on the name he wanted, almost misdialing, and laid the phone by his head as it rang.

A groan was the first reply he got, followed quickly by “hello”.

“Jounouchi?” He hadn't meant for it to be a question.

“It's after midnight, what do you want?”

Kaiba snorted. “That's not very romantic.”

“I'm not trying to be romantic, I'm trying to sleep,” Jounouchi said. “But OK, I'm up. What is it?”

Kaiba shrugged, forgetting he couldn't be seen. “If I say I just wanted to hear your voice, what would you think?”

“You're drunk.”

“How did you guess?”

“Wait, shit, are you?” There was a ruffling sound, like the sound of sheets being pulled back.

“Only a little,” Kaiba said. “It was a business dinner. Business….” His mouth felt strange around that word, too sibilant for his tongue. “There's always a lot to drink.”

“Look, are you OK?”

Was he? He wasn't sure. He'd never asked himself that.

“Kaiba?”

He'd thought too long. “I'm home safe, thank you.”

Kaiba heard what might've been a “thank god” from the other end of the line, but he wasn't sure. “Do you know, I've moved into my father's area of the house?”

There was silence at the other end. He continued:

“I've been taking over everything he left. There isn't a space left of him except here. I've never felt fully at home in this room. Everything's too large, too grand.” He paused.

“Even the bed is too big. I feel like I'm drowning in it.”

Kaiba fell quiet, only the sound of his breathing filled the room. Finally, as if just remembering he'd been talking to someone, Kaiba looked at his phone. “Hello?”

“I'm here,” Jounouchi said, though he sounded far away. “I'm on my way.”

“On your way where?”

“To you, Kaiba!”

“No, I'll send a car,” Kaiba said, his voice taking on an unusual whine.

“I'm already on my way.”

“I'm sending a car. Just tell me what street you're on. You'll freeze out there.” Kaiba rolled himself to the bedside intercom to call his chauffeur, relaying the information from Jounouchi.

“Do you want me to stay on?” Jounouchi asked.

“Yes,” he said before he could change his mind. “Are you cold?”

“I'm fine,” Jounouchi said. “What about you? Are you drinking water?”

“I'm lying in bed.”

“You should get something to drink. Help sober you up.”

“Don't want to see me less than my best?” Kaiba said, a bite in his voice. “Wouldn't that be the highlight of your day?”

“Kaiba.”

He frowned and stopped what he was about to say. Maybe it didn't make him depressed, just mean. Not that it took much. He'd never called someone before when he was like this.

“I've never called anyone before,” he said, proudly.

“I'm your first drunk-dial? I feel honored.”

“Don't be snippy.”

“Kaiba, I'm cold and I'm sitting here waiting instead of getting closer to you.”

“I'd like you close to me.”

“That's sweet, Kaiba. Careful. I might start thinking you're romantic.”

“Perish the thought.”

“Hey, I see your car. I'll be right there, OK? Get yourself some water.”

“Are you hanging up?”

“Just until I'm there, OK? Then I'll be there.”

Kaiba pawed in the direction of his phone. “All right.”

With near Herculean effort, Kaiba got to his feet and stumbled to the en suite bathroom for a glass of water. The coolness of the glass was welcoming against his flushed forehead. He stood at the sink, rolling the glass across his face. He'd been this drunk before; the feeling was not new to him. What was new was the feeling of needing someone there. He'd always been self-sufficient before. What was the point of needing someone now?

He groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't be seen like this in the morning -- he *wouldn't* be -- but in the dim light of his room, his reflection showed how he'd felt for years now, ever since he'd returned from the Pharaoh's realm: aged and worn out, simultaneously a better version and a husk of his former self. Only Mokuba knew the extent of what the trip had taken out of him.

After what felt like hours, someone knocked on his bedroom door.

“Come in,” Kaiba called.

“I can't. The door’s locked.”

Sighing heavily, Kaiba made his way to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open. The light from the hallway made him flinch. “Come in.”

Jounouchi entered silently, closing the door behind him. “How are you?” he asked, touching Kaiba's cheek.

“I'm--” Jounouchi's fingers were cool on his skin. It stifled the generic “I'm fine” Kaiba had been about to say. He tilted his head and kissed Jounouchi's palm.

They stood like this for a few moments, Kaiba leaning his head on Jounouchi's hand, until Jounouchi slid his hand up around Kaiba's neck, pulling him in for a hug. “Hey. It's OK.”

Kaiba inhaled deeply, smelling the evening dew on Jounouchi's skin. Just holding him felt comforting. It quieted the noise in his head, the dull roar that underlaid the constant chatter of his mind. He sank into Jounouchi's arms, safe in the dark of the room to let himself lose his poise.

“I'm *tired*,” he said.

Jounouchi rubbed his back. “Let's get you to bed.”

“I'm not sleepy, I'm tired,” he said, as if that clarified it.

“OK. Well, I want to go to bed, so.”

Kaiba stood, separating from Jounouchi. “It's all yours.” He gestured to the bed behind him.

Jounouchi took his hand and led him to bed. “Come on, you should sleep.”

Kaiba undressed quickly, climbing into bed without waiting for Jounouchi to follow. Jounouchi stripped down to his boxers and climbed in after him. The bed was surprisingly warm and cozy, despite its size and thick sheets. It was also the softest bed Jounouchi had ever been in. He said so and Kaiba laughed.

“It's just a bed.”

Kaiba shuffled under the blankets until he was on his side facing Jounouchi. “You didn't have to come out here.”

“Yeah, I know. But you called me. Besides, I figured it's better if someone looks out for you. It's not good to be drunk alone.”

“I'm not that drunk,” he protested. “I am, though. Drunk.”

Jounouchi reached over and patted his bare arm. “There, there.”

Kaiba smacked his hand softly. “Don't pity me. I hate that."

"Sorry."

Kaiba fell quiet, his breath evening out immediately. This was different, having someone in his bed, especially not doing anything but sleeping. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done this, or the last time he wanted to. He could just see the outline of Jounouchi in the dark, his bright blond hair darker without the light.

"Jounouchi."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

He could just make out Jounouchi's smile.

"So am I."

There were more things Kaiba wanted to say. He wanted to tell him what had happened when he disappeared back into the Pharaoh's realm. He wanted to confess to the nights of darkness and loneliness he felt when he came back. How the years had made him sharper and at the same time softer. Still, he said none of that. Instead, he turned over onto his back and pulled the blankets up around his shoulders, the heat of Jounouchi beside him keeping him warm.


	7. Chapter 7

Jounouchi woke to someone's arm around him. That hadn't happened in a long time. He leaned back against the chest behind him, basking in the contact even if he was a little too warm. Behind him, the person shifted, digging their chin into his shoulder. Where was he?

He opened his eyes and stared blankly into the dark room. There were hints of light around the edges of the thick curtains. The interior was in dark woods and deep blues, a lot like the office of….

Kaiba.

Jounouchi blinked, fully awake now. He was in Kaiba's bedroom, in Kaiba's bed, with Kaiba wrapped around him. Well, then.

He inched slowly around, trying not to disturb Kaiba to get a look at him. All he could make out was tousled brown hair and the edge of a pale cheek. He flopped his head back down onto the pillow and sighed. He probably shouldn't wake Kaiba; depending on how much he'd had, he likely needed the sleep. Still, there were few things more awkward than being awake while your partner slept.

Partner? Is that what they were? Everything felt like it was moving too fast, but at the same time it felt right. It felt adult, something which, despite his age, he sometimes didn't feel. Kaiba was more mellow than he used to be and that suited Jounouchi fine. Jounouchi was also a little sharper now, and maybe that made them a little more equal.

Kaiba stirred, rubbing his hand down Jounouchi's chest. “Are you awake?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, I'm awake.”

Kaiba withdrew his arm and rolled onto his back, letting Jounouchi roll to face him. “How're you feeling?” Jounouchi asked.

“Tired. Headachey. I've been worse.”

Jounouchi grinned. “Sure you have.”

Kaiba snorted dismissively. “Was I like that all night?”

“I don't know. I just woke up.”

“Hmm.”

Jounouchi watched Kaiba as he woke up, blinking away sleep, stretching under the covers, before curling up with the blankets. His normally sharp features seemed softer in the early morning light. He looked relaxed for the first time Jounouchi had ever seen.

“You look good in the morning,” Jounouchi said.

“Thanks? I guess.”

“That was a compliment.”

“I'm not awake yet,” Kaiba said.

Jounouchi laughed. “Need your coffee?”

“Or another hour.”

They lay in silence, Jounouchi staring at Kaiba's eyes. He'd never noticed just how blue they were. Or maybe he'd never cared before. He cared now.

“How was last night?” he asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Boring. They all are. But they're mandatory sometimes.”

“And they always involve drinking?”

“Always. Karaoke is usually involved, depending on the crowd.”

“I'd love to see that.”

“Well, you won't,” Kaiba said.

Jounouchi grinned. “Sure, OK. If you say so.”

“I do.” Kaiba yawned. “What were you doing last night?”

“Sleeping.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Ah, it's alright. I got better sleep here than I would've back home.”

Kaiba stretched again, his long limbs brushing against Jounouchi. Jounouchi shuddered at the contact.

“Something wrong?”

“No. No, everything's fine.” Jounouchi backed away a smidge. “You just caught me off guard.”

Kaiba smirked and leaned in. “How off guard?”

Jounouchi met his smirk. “I'm ready now.”

Kaiba wrapped an arm around him. “Oh are you?”

Jounouchi ran his hand up Kaiba's side and Kaiba recoiled. “Your hand is like ice!”

“Sorry!”

Kaiba flopped back down on the bed. “That ruined the mood.”

“I said sorry,” Jounouchi said, rubbing his hands in the blankets.

Kaiba stretched until Jounouchi heard something pop.

“Yikes.”

“I'm fine.”

Jounouchi propped himself up on his elbow. “Why'd you call me anyway?”

Kaiba looked at the ceiling. “I suppose I wanted someone here. And I guess, I wanted it to be you.” He looked over at Jounouchi, his eyes dull with sleep, but somehow more alert than they had been earlier.

Jounouchi smiled. “I'm glad you did. I mean, I'm glad it was me.”

Kaiba watched him for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him. “That was nice.”

“Morning kisses are,” Jounouchi said.

“That's right, you have your system.” Kaiba smiled. “I'd better try that again.” He kissed Jounouchi once more, letting Jounouchi dictate how long the kiss would last.

Jounouchi pulled Kaiba close ignoring his slight shiver at his chilled hands. Kaiba wrapped an arm around him and nudged his leg between Jounouchi's. Jounouchi broke away, kissing Kaiba's face as they rocked against each other. Kaiba ran his hand down Jounouchi's back, dipping his fingers into the worn band of his boxers.

“Kaiba?”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna fuck you.”

Kaiba shivered against him. He leaned in to Jounouchi's ear, his lips brushing against it as he whispered, “Do it.”

Jounouchi growled and plunged his hand into Kaiba's underwear, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. Kaiba pushed Jounouchi's boxers down over his hips, his hands roaming over the muscles of his legs. Jounouchi's erection pressed against Kaiba's as he stripped him. Kaiba reached down between them and started stroking Jounouchi's cock.

Jounouchi closed his eyes, relaxing under Kaiba's touch. He opened then to find Kaiba staring at him.

“What?”

“I like watching your face,” Kaiba said. “You're very emotional.”

Jounouchi flushed. “I'm not that emotional.”

“You don't control your face. It's refreshing.”

Jounouchi reached down and wrapped his hand around Kaiba's. “Is that what you do? Control yourself all the time?”

Kaiba just stared at him. Jounouchi grinned. “Then I'm gonna do something about it.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “Oh, are you?”

Jounouchi pulled Kaiba's hand off of him. “Damn right I am.”

With a sudden move, he flipped them over, pressing Kaiba into the bed. He kicked his underwear off and grabbed one of Kaiba's thin legs, pulling it up to his hip. He bent down and kissed Kaiba's neck, thrusting against Kaiba's erection. He hiked Kaiba's hips up, changing the angle of his thrusts. Kaiba's hands bared down on his hips, strong fingers digging into flesh.

"C'mon, Kaiba, relax." Jounouchi reached between them, stroking their cocks together. "Just let go."

Kaiba closed his eyes, his face still tense. Jounouchi kissed his cheek, slowing his thrusts to watch him carefully. Kaiba's jaw relaxed first, his mouth working silently around little exclamations. Slowly, he opened his eyes, immediately locking his gaze with Jounouchi’s. He started to tense again, but Jounouchi leaned down and kissed him. Kaiba moaned loudly against his mouth. He reached down and met Jounouchi's hand, the two of them holding each other as Jounouchi thrust again and again. Kaiba bit his lip, stifling another groan.

"Let go," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba dug his other hand into Jounouchi's ass, pulling him as close as he could. "You're so...."

"Yeah?"

"Such an ass."

Jounouchi barked a laugh. "Thanks?"

Kaiba grinned at him. "I meant you."

"Rude." He tugged on Kaiba's cock and Kaiba hissed.

"Bastard."

Jounouchi grinned and kissed him. "Come for me."

Kaiba's face set in a way that made Jounouchi sure if Kaiba could resist orgasm, he'd do it just to spite him.

"Come on. Don't be like that." He leaned down. "I wanna see your face when you come."

Kaiba closed his eyes. "Then work harder."

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's ass, pulling him up to meet his hips. He thrust faster and faster, Kaiba's hand matching his movements. Jounouchi watched Kaiba's face for every sign, every twitch that meant Kaiba's careful control was breaking. Kaiba met his eyes and leaned up to kiss him. Jounouchi sighed into his mouth.

Kaiba suddenly tensed beneath him and Jounouchi pulled back, watching him as he came between them. For a brief moment, Kaiba's face was absolutely relaxed. Jounouchi smiled and kissed his face, speeding up until he came as well.

He rolled off of Kaiba and nuzzled his shoulder. "Well?"

Kaiba's eyes were closed, his breathing slowly evening out.

"Don't you fall asleep on me, I swear to god," Jounouchi said, shaking him.

Kaiba opened his eyes and shot him a disdainful look. "I'm awake."

"Well? How was it?"

Kaiba rolled up onto his side. "It was fine."

"Fine?"

"Passable."

"That's getting worse."

"Perfectly adequate."

"Now you're just being a dick."

Kaiba grinned. "It was good." He wrapped an arm around Jounouchi, scooting closer to him. "Are you going to stay for breakfast?"

"Free food? Heck yeah."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "The way to the heart is through the stomach, but you're ridiculous."

"Hey, I've worked up an appetite," Jounouchi said. "You're a tough nut to crack."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're a dick."

Kaiba snorted. "Get up."

He stood and walked naked to the bathroom, Jounouchi watching him all the way. That was good, whatever just happened. It felt like a lighter version of their teenage years. He enjoyed it, too, both the sex and the banter. And, yeah, he could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast was going to be awkward. Kaiba knew it the second they came down to see Mokuba already at the table. Mokuba raised an eyebrow at them over his coffee, but said nothing until they were both served.

“So, have a good night?”

“It was business as usual,” Kaiba said, coolly.

“It's nice to see you again, Jounouchi,” Mokuba said. “Did you sleep well?”

Jounouchi looked between the brothers. “Uh, yeah, fine.”

“We're very comfortable here.”

Kaiba cleared his throat pointedly.

Mokuba just grinned.

“This food is amazing,” Jounouchi said, breaking the awkward silence.

“Food always tastes good after exercise,” Mokuba said, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Don't you agree, Seto?”

Jounouchi coughed, but Kaiba just stared levelly at his brother. “It depends on the type of exercise you get. Partner sports are always more tiring than solo excursions.”

Mokuba smirked. “Well, one of us has work to do,” he said, standing. “So I'll see you two later. Bye, Jounouchi!”

“Bye, Mokuba,” he said, waving slightly.

Kaiba sighed as his brother left the room. “I don't know where he gets it from.”

Jounouchi stared blankly at him. “You. He gets it from you.”

Kaiba pursed his lips. “I've never been that catty.”

Jounouchi threw up his hands. “Unbelievable.”

Kaiba frowned, and continued to eat. “So what do you do today?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “I've got the day, but I've got my delivery job at night.”

Kaiba seemed to ponder this. “You don't have to work anymore. If you invest your winnings well, you shouldn't have to work something so menial.”

Jounouchi frowned. “I mean, it's not the best job, but I don't mind it. I like working.”

Kaiba cocked his head, watching Jounouchi. “Even something that doesn't seem worth it?”

“Yeah, well, it's something to do,” Jounouchi said.

Kaiba studied him. “You could live in luxury, you know. Never have to work, you could do anything you wanted.”

Jounouchi bristled. “And if I wanted to work?”

Kaiba sighed, then smiled. “It'd be like telling me not to work. I couldn't do it.”

Jounouchi nodded. “I like knowing I can make my own money. I mean, yeah, I'd rather not have to worry about money, but, I don't know. I hate feeling like I'm not independent.”

“I can understand that.” Kaiba finished his coffee. “But you're free for the day, yes?”

“Yeah, until six.”

“Good. That gives us plenty of time.”

“Time for what?”

“To figure out what this--” He gestured between them “--is.”

“Oh.”

Kaiba looked at him. “Don't you want to know? I haven't figured out what we are. We ought to have a name for it.”

“I think at this point we're… boyfriends?”

“That sounds too childish.”

“Partners?”

“Too permanent.” Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “Unless this is supposed to be permanent?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “I don't know. I guess? I mean, if you'd have told me back in school that we'd be...whatever we are now, I would've laughed or probably challenged you to a duel for my honor.”

“And now?”

“I don't know. I kinda like it. I mean, you're still really extra, but you're not so bad now.”

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. “I'm not extra. I just am.”

“Extra.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Jounouchi laughed.

“Anyway. Whatever this is, I would prefer it continue.”

Jounouchi shook his head. “I love the way you phrase things. Not like, this is cool, but ‘I'd prefer it to continue’. You're kinda ridiculous, Kaiba.”

“And you're as classy as ever.”

They sat in a companionable silence for a moment before Jounouchi spoke again.

“Oh my god. The whole not working thing. You're trying to see me more. Again.”

“As usual, nothing gets past you.”

“Shut up, Kaiba. It's early.”

“For you, maybe.”

“Listen, we're not all freakish morning people. That's why I have a night job.”

“And I have an all-day one,” Kaiba said, shrugging. “It's just the way we are, I suppose.”

“Yeah.” He looked at his empty plate. “So, what do we do now?”

Kaiba considered him carefully. “We make an attractive couple.” He put his hand over Jounouchi's.

“OK. I guess we do.” Jounouchi stared at their hands. Kaiba's skin was so pale against his own tanned hand.

“We have a nice contrast. It's aesthetically pleasing.”

“You're weird, you know that, right?”

Kaiba frowned and withdrew his hand. “I was attempting to be romantic.”

Jounouchi smiled. “It's nice, just weird. I'm not very romantic myself.”

“I can tell.” Kaiba finished his coffee. “Well, what would you like to do?”

“I'm good with making out again until we think of something better.”

“How physical.”

“You kissed me first, remember that.”

“I'm never living that down, am I?”

Jounouchi grinned. “Nope!” He scooted his chair closer to Kaiba. “We could duel.”

“I would beat you,” Kaiba said, nonchalantly.

“Not even gonna let me have that chance.”

“I don't want to foster any more hard feelings.”

“Yeah, that's real thoughtful,” Jounouchi said.

Kaiba cocked his head. “You've dated. What did you do?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “Made out, ate take-out, and watched bad TV.”

“Take-out?”

“Yeah, you know, take-out.” Kaiba's expression remained puzzled. “Food you take out or get delivered? It's cheap and it tastes good?”

“I have a personal chef, why do you think I'd know what take-out is?”

“Because for a minute I thought you weren't some kind of robot alien?”

“That wasn't your opinion last night.”

Jounouchi stared. “Did you just ‘last night’ me?”

“I'd say I did.”

“Amazing. I'm actually in awe.”

“I'm just that kind of guy.”

Jounouchi looked Kaiba over. “I'd like to see you naked in the light. It was dark this morning.”

Kaiba frowned. “Why?”

“Just because. I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Kaiba snorted. “Come on. There's a brighter room to use.”

Kaiba led Jounouchi to a bedroom on the second floor, holding his hand as they went. The air around him had changed, charged with a fierce electricity. Kaiba's jaw was set, his eyes piercing.

It turned Jounouchi the hell on.

Kaiba pushed Jounouchi into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"You first," he said.

Jounouchi shrugged and stripped off his shirt. Kaiba walked over to him, running his hand over Jounouchi's chest, his fingers catching on old scars.

"How did you get these?"

"Gang days," Jounouchi said. "I used to be in a lot of fights."

Kaiba seemed entranced by his scars, his fingers trailing patterns between them. He stepped back, unbuttoning his own shirt, and turned around. A series of small faded scars dotted his upper back. Jounouchi stepped forward, tenderly touching his scars.

"What are these from?"

"Riding crop," he said, staring straight ahead, not looking at Jounouchi. "From years ago."

"Your father?"

"Mm. It was an incentive to do better."

"Did you?"

Kaiba looked over his shoulder. "He's dead and I'm not. I'd say that's better."

Jounouchi whistled low. "You are stone cold, you know that?"

"It's a good defense. You should try it."

"No thanks," Jounouchi said, taking Kaiba's shirt off. "Turn around."

Kaiba obeyed without a word, staring down at Jounouchi. Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba and hugged him tight. Kaiba was stiff in his arms at first, his eyes closed. Slowly, he relaxed, holding onto Jounouchi's waist. Jounouchi rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder.

"It's hard for me to be open," Jounouchi said. "I don't always look it, but it is."

"I don't care much if people like me," Kaiba said. "But I'll try for you."

Jounouchi looked up at him and grinned. "That's the most romantic thing you've said."

"And it'll be the last," Kaiba said. "Watch it."

Jounouchi laughed and tugged on Kaiba's belt. "C'mon, before you get any more sappy."

"Perish the thought."

Jounouchi undid Kaiba's belt and used it to pull him to the bed. His knees hit the edge of the bed, buckling beneath him, and he pulled Kaiba down on top of him. Kaiba climbed over him, rolling them over and up onto the bed, legs tangled between each other.

“I could take you places, you know,” Kaiba said. “Nice ones.”

Jounouchi slid himself up against Kaiba. “I'm pretty happy just doing this.”

“Are you?”

“I'm a cheap date.”

“Remember, you said it, not me.”

“Ha ha.” Jounouchi kissed him and undid his fly. “You're a laugh riot.”

“My secret power,” Kaiba said, returning his kiss. He slid a hand into Jounouchi's pants. “I've never been so physical before. Except once.”

“Who? Anyone I know?”

Kaiba looked away, his expression shuttered. “We all did, once.”

Jounouchi frowned. “You don't mean the Pharaoh, do you?”

Kaiba nodded silently. Jounouchi wanted to say something, but the look on Kaiba's face made him think twice. Instead, he kissed Kaiba's jaw.

“We all miss him.”

Kaiba took in a shuddering breath and nodded. “I saw him, you know. I went back and dueled him and I stayed there.”

“But you came back.”

“I had to. I couldn't stay forever.” He didn't mention that he had almost wanted to. “The other dimension plays tricks on your mind. Time is very different there.”

He looked about to get lost in his thoughts, so Jounouchi touched his face. “Hey. It's OK. You're here now.”

“I haven't told Mokuba this, but sometimes I think I'm still there, some part of me.” Kaiba looked Jounouchi in the eye. For a moment, there was a sadness and a vulnerability in his eyes. The longer he looked, the more it faded away, Kaiba's control coming back. He shook his head and it disappeared completely.

“But you're right. I'm here and that's all that matters.”

Jounouchi sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Kaiba. “It's OK to open up,” he said. “Yugi taught me that. And I learned it kinda rough, but it is. You don't have to do it all at once, but it's OK.”

Kaiba groaned and pulled away. “I feel like I'm being pulled apart. Is this what romancing feels like?”

Jounouchi grinned. “Yeah, it kinda makes you want to bare your soul.”

“Gross.”

Jounouchi laughed, rolling away from Kaiba. “You've really never done this before, have you? The whole relationship thing.”

“Not that would last.”

Jounouchi shook his head. “It's really not that complicated. It just feels weird, but it's good.”

Kaiba scooted closer. “This feels good. This… us.”

Jounouchi wrapped an arm around him. “Yeah it does. And whatever it is, I think it could be really something.”

“It's something. I'll agree to that.”

“Don't be a dick, Kaiba. Now, come here and kiss me.”


End file.
